tngamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Commands
TerraNova has many customizable commands to work with. If you need additional help with any of the commands listed, feel free to contact a staff member. If commands on this page are wrong or are missing, you may edit the page. Altering a command that does not need changed may result in a block. Guest Commands bunny - Gives you a pet bunny. It's the color of your shirt. dinfo - Displays how long until the server restarts, if applicable. helpop - Sends a message to all online staff. ping - Displays how long it takes for the server to recieve your message. getpos - Displays your X/Y coordinates. realname '' - Dispalys the real name of a player instead of his /nick(name) die - Suicides cset - Protects a chest wheras only you can enter it. cunset - Unprotects a chest. sset - Protects a sign sunset - Unprotects a sign. login - Allows you to login to another account. me - Sends a message in third person. p - Talks to your colored team. password tpa tpahere whisper Member Commands */item - Spawns the specified item. Format: /item "Item Name/ID" amount prefix */= - Repeats your last command. */tp name - Teleports to a player without asking them. */sitem ''searchterm ''- Searches for a specific item. Elite Member Commands */more all - Maxes out everything in your inventory. */more - Maxes out your current item. */nick - Sets your nickname. */nick off - Removes your nickname. */spawnmob - Spawns a friendly NPC or enemy. */up - Teleports you one level up. */down - Teleports you one level down. */top - Teleports you to the top-most level. */crefill - Sets a chest to refill itself. */ptime - Set's your clients time. Useful for building. Does not stop mobs when the time is really night. */butcher - Butchers all enemies. */pick - Hit a block to get a max stack of that item. Level 1 Commands */kick player reason - Forces a user to disconnect from the server. */ban add player reason - Forces a user to disconnect from the server. If they return, they get automatically kicked. */mute player reason - Mutes a player. This disables chatting, whispering, and the use of /me. */slap player damage - Forces damage onto a player. */history - Displays the changelog of a block. */rollback accountname time - Rolls back a player. Format: 1d2h3m4s */disable player - Disables a player to the point where he/she can't move. */gb - Gives a player the ability to build. *[[Teleporting|/TP ''player]]'' - Teleports to a player without asking them.'' */TPHERE player - Teleports a player to the executer without asking. */ghost - Turns yourself invisible. Level 2 Commands */heal - Heals yourself. */healall - Heals everyone on the server. */buff - Buffs yourself. */killr name reason - Kills a player with the specified reason. */grow - Grows a tree/shrub/cactus/mushroom */burn name - Sets a player on fire. */time - Sets the server's time. */clearitems - Clears all items near you. */whois playername - Displays information on a player. */rollback - Rolls a player back. Proper syntax: /rollback account time Time is in 4d3h2m1s format. */pinv - Shows player inventory help. */pinf - Shows player info help. */member <''user''> - Turns a user into a Member. */emember <''user>'' - Turns a user into an Elite Member. (Use only if user is an elite member on site) Level 3 Commands */ui - Views info on an online player. */viewall - Displays where everyone is. */invade - Starts/Ends a goblin invasion. */killall - Self explanatory. */sendas name - Sends a message as someone else. */abs toggle - Toggles auto boss battles. */abs force ID - Forces a boss ID. */sudo name command - Forces a user to execute a command. */socialspy - Shows whispers. */freezetime - Freezes the time. */additem- Bans an item. */delitem - Unbans an item. */cg account ''group - Changes an account's group. */perms ''group - Displays the permissions for a certain group. */modbal username amount Category:Tutorials and Guides Category:Commands